highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgeilen (KQ Non-Canon)
The Father is the enigmatic leader of the Society of the Black Cloak -- though in truth, he is none other than the powerful Morgeilen of legend. History For many years, Morgeilen and his brother Legenimor ruled over the land of Daventria. Then, the Grand Wars began. At first, the two brothers fought alongside each other. This continued until Legenimor decided to give up his power and immortality to end the war. Morgeilen refused to follow his brothers lead and vanished -- presumed to be dead. Secretly, Morgeilen began to prepare for a Great Day of Ascension, when he would receive the power his brother had forsaken and be able to reshape the world as he saw fit. To this end, he created the Society of the Black Cloak. His followers usurped power from unbelievers whereever they could to prepare the way for their leader's Ascension. First, he needed the Item, which could only be located with the Crown of Daventry. The Crown was protected, however -- it had to be given, not stolen, in order to work. Romancing the Stones Centuries passed and ultimately, Morgeilen found a way to infiltrate Castle Daventry. He posed as a man named Gervain and became one of Graham's ministers shortly after the king's reign began. He encouraged the king to sail to Kolyma to rescue Valanice. While Graham was away, he ordered Hagatha and Count Caldaur to make sure the king did not return. In the meantime, he scoured the castle for the Item. Unfortunately, Graham and his bride did return -- and did so knowing full well who Gervain truly was. Graham confronted his minister -- who revealed his identity with little hesitation and then set a curse upon his foe. "Thrice now I curse, and from the first, your family shall feel the worse Soon shall you see, they'll surely be, in the most dire jeopardy Then, as your foe, tis I who will sow the spell to cause your heart to slow And for my shame, for you the same, o'er Daventry your heirs shan't reign." His curse uttered, he simply vanished. To Heir is Human Years later, the Father appeared to Graham in his darkest moment. When Rosella was the captive of the Three-Headed Dragon and Alexander was still missing, he approached the king in the hopes of convincing him to give the crown over. Graham refused. Though the Father was not surprised, he was disappointed. He prophesied that they would meet again -- that Graham would seek him out. A short time later, Alexander and Rosella encountered the Father in the woods of Daventry on their way to Castle Daventry. After the initial family reunion, the Father fulfilled the second part of his curse -- casting a spell to give Graham a heart attack. Moments later, he appeared outside Castle Daventry and discovered the shattered pieces of the Item. Real World The Father is a villain created by AGDI for their VGA remakes King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones and King's Quest III Redux. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:King's Quest Characters Category:Romancing the Stones Characters Category:KQ3R Characters Category:Members of the Black Cloak Society Category:Non-Canon KQ Characters Category:King's Quest Villains Category:First Mage Characters Category:KQ King Characters (Non-Canon)